Internal combustion engines may re-circulate exhaust gas from one or more dedicated cylinders to an intake manifold, typically referred to as Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR), to improve fuel efficiency of the vehicle and/or reduce engine emissions. Because the exhaust gas from the dedicated EGR cylinders is directed to the intake manifold, the necessary operation of the dedicated EGR cylinders, e.g., the fuel/air mixture ratio, may need to vary from the non-dedicated EGR cylinders, and the amount to exhaust gas delivered by the dedicated EGR cylinders may need to be regulated.